kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/01 September 2015
01:03:24 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:03:25 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:03:25 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:03:26 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:03:27 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:03:28 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:03:37 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:03:40 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:03:40 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:03:43 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:04:04 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:04:27 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:04:43 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:05:12 Sil: *she gives Niko a personal 88 Mod 4 Combat Pistol* 01:05:28 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:05:29 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:05:39 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 01:06:11 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:06:12 *hums* 01:07:09 Sil: *she works on a 88 Mod 4 Combat Pistol for Brandon* 01:10:15 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:10:17 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:10:32 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:14:16 Sil: *she puts Brandon's Combat Pistol in a box and puts it on his bed* 01:16:03 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 01:18:11 huh......eh..*pulls out an m1 garand* 01:19:23 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 01:19:29 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 01:20:33 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:21:30 Sil: Not bad. I prefer the M41A1 Mk1 Pulse Rifle. 01:21:42 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 01:21:48 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 01:24:40 i like my ww2 gun.. 01:25:27 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 01:25:51 Sil: Their alright. *she smiles* 01:30:41 Sil: *she rubs her eyes* Well, gotta turn in. 01:33:50 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 01:35:40 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 10:50:05 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 10:51:02 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 10:51:33 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 10:51:35 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 20:18:18 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 20:26:22 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 20:26:23 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 20:26:48 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 20:27:04 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 20:29:20 hi 20:29:28 Sil: Wb honey. 20:29:49 thx 20:29:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xURDAFzPpjc 20:30:17 Sil: Your welcome honey. 20:31:11 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 20:31:32 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 20:34:02 Sil: *she hugs her husband* 20:34:36 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 20:34:46 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 20:37:36 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 20:37:49 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 20:37:55 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 20:45:24 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 20:49:02 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 20:49:14 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 20:52:34 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 20:53:05 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 20:53:13 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 22:14:26 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:14:28 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:15:15 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 22:15:23 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:15:31 shot? 22:15:49 Hi 22:15:51 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:15:52 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:16:20 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 22:16:22 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 22:16:37 Hi Lumina 22:17:22 Um Lumina may I pm you? 22:17:53 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 22:18:25 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:19:00 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 22:19:29 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:19:30 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:20:27 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 22:20:58 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:21:25 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:21:48 Chat can't manage two chats.... somehow. 22:22:05 *Mac can't 22:22:39 yeah sure, teen 22:23:28 And don't stare at her chest. Don't forget who's back in yah life. 22:23:54 wait what? 22:24:01 -!- Freekingamer has joined Special:Chat. 22:24:32 hey chrissy 22:24:43 Hello Issy 22:24:52 Sil: Yeah, I brought his wife back. 22:26:16 Shot I never implied that plus she's my grandma.. 22:26:22 or some kind of family member. 22:28:09 howre you chrissy? 22:28:23 Fine, yourself? 22:29:16 pretty gooooood, and thats good,yknow? 22:29:35 That's good to hear 22:30:09 i feel some YTP's have become stupid 22:30:21 Maybe 22:30:27 Neko Miku: *she fades in behind Teen* 22:30:32 teen pm 22:30:48 http://41.media.tumblr.com/e709e8cc0d0ffec44e92f665b9400d41/tumblr_mnd61xwOgc1rv2duco1_540.jpg 22:31:16 ytp's dont make me laugh as much as they did... 22:31:59 *sees her behind me* 22:32:28 Sil: *she smiles and stands next to Lumina with her kids* 22:34:04 Neko Miku: Hey. 22:37:22 teen 22:37:40 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:38:16 pm 22:40:17 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 22:40:49 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:40:50 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:41:20 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 22:41:55 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:41:55 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:42:25 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 22:42:57 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:43:33 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 22:43:59 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:44:30 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:45:10 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 22:45:40 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:47:01 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 22:47:03 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:48:15 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 22:48:46 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:48:47 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:49:46 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 22:50:18 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:50:41 Sil: Wanna hold your grandkids. 22:51:33 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 22:51:41 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:52:27 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:52:52 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 22:53:26 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:53:28 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:53:58 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 22:54:31 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:54:31 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:54:48 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:55:07 https://41.media.tumblr.com/a9ef24d85cedf73b5c5eb18109ac604d/tumblr_nnqmdeQhrV1uubccro1_540.jpg 22:55:08 @ Lumina. 22:55:38 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 22:56:05 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:56:05 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:56:38 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 22:57:02 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 22:57:10 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:57:10 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:57:34 La la do la 22:58:13 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 22:58:42 *Hugs mum* 22:58:45 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:58:45 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:00:00 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 23:00:05 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:00:43 That's on annoying Kuriboh. 23:01:47 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:02:22 Hello Jj 23:02:27 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:02:41 http://flightrising.com/rendern/350/163999/16399860_350.png?mtime=VeRIZgACMX8 jj look 23:03:11 hey jj *hugs mum and pets her* 23:03:46 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:05:36 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:05:37 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:06:25 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 23:06:28 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:06:58 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 23:07:32 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:07:35 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:09:08 Gtg 23:09:09 Bye 23:09:11 -!- Freekingamer has left Special:Chat. 23:09:39 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 23:10:12 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:10:12 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:10:54 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:11:05 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:12:15 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 23:12:47 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:12:47 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:13:02 shot 23:14:01 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 23:14:04 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:15:08 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 23:15:26 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:16:42 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 23:17:19 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:17:23 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 23:17:55 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 23:18:22 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 23:18:29 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 23:19:48 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 23:20:19 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:20:49 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 23:21:19 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:21:19 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:22:02 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 23:22:35 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:22:35 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:23:28 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 23:24:00 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:24:03 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:24:33 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 23:24:43 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:25:43 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 23:26:00 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:26:50 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 23:27:29 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:29:13 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 23:29:34 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:29:39 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:29:44 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:29:45 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 23:30:41 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 23:30:51 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:31:42 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 23:32:00 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:34:07 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 23:39:50 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 23:40:07 TEEN PM 2015 09 01